


Deep Green

by floatingkhoshekfloats



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingkhoshekfloats/pseuds/floatingkhoshekfloats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to celebrate Finn's unknown birthday, Poe presents him with a gift.  A fluff bit under 1000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgt-buckys-eyeliner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sgt-buckys-eyeliner).



> fluff, originally posted on tumblr.

Poe quickly stashed his project when he heard footsteps approaching his door, but they passed him by and he uncovered his project again. Finn was going to love it. It’d taken Poe several weeks to get it right, but at last he’d finished his holorecording. Wrapping the cube in the only wrapping he could find–one of his work towels–he set off in search of his boyfriend.

It didn’t take him long. All he had to do was follow the sound of complete and utter sunshine and sure enough there they were, Finn and Rey, the latter working on Poe’s X-Wing, the former handing her tools as he recounted a story he’d to her and BB-8.

“And then I totally saved it!” Finn exclaimed. “I caught that disk with two fingers and slid halfway down the turfpatch.”

Rey laughed. “Is that what all the stains are from?” she asked. “The calcinator, please.”

“Yeah. I don’t think they’re going to wash out,” Finn said, looking at his pants as he tried to remember which instrument was the calcinator. “But I’m now the disk-tag hero.”

Poe casually slipped up behind Finn, handing him the calcinator with a wink. “You’re always a hero, Finn.”

“Poe!” Finn exclaimed, kissing him without hesitation. “You’ll never guess.”

“The disk-tag save? It’s big news. You’re a big deal,” Poe said, lightly punching his shoulder with a grin. “Of course, I always knew that.”

Rey poked her head out of the X-Wing. “Is someone going to hand me the calcinator?”

“Oh, right,” Finn said, handing it over.

“Rey, I need to borrow your assistant,” Poe said.

BB-8 beeped inquiringly. “Your other one,” Poe amended with a smile.

“Alright,” Rey told him. “But your ship isn’t going to fix itself, you know.”

“That’s why I have you,” Poe told her cheerfully, steering Poe away. “Thanks, Rey!”

“What did you need?” Finn asked as they walked through the Resistance’s current base, stationed on Poe’s homeplanet of all places.

Poe twined his fingers through Finn’s, leading him outside to a secluded balcony. The doors shut behind them, leaving them alone under a Yavin V sunset, the most beautiful sunset in the whole universe in Poe’s opinion. He glanced at it, then looked back at Finn, a far more breath-taking sight. Finn waited, a smile about to break out on his face as always. Damn, but Poe always felt one second away from just kissing him, but that would really cut down on his efficiency as a pilot. It was hard to steer when making out. Not that he’d already discovered this from taking Poe on an aerial tour of Yavin.

“Finn, I know you don’t know anything about your family,” he began.

“Of course I do,” Finn interrupted. “I know all about you and Rey and BB-8. I mean, not all about you, but like a lot. I know a lot. Favorite food, favorite sleeping place, favorite jacket. You like yellow, Rey likes green, and BB-8 prefers orange.”

The pilot had to smile. “I meant your first family, but I guess you’re just skipping ahead of me. Anyway, I know you don’t remember them much and the First Order kept your birthday from you, so you don’t know when that is, but well, I guess I really made this just ‘cause, but I also meant it as a birthday present. Whenever you decide you want that to be. So until then, it’s just a just 'cause present.”

“You got me a present? You *made* me a present?” Finn asked, eyes wide with stunned enthusiasm. “Really?”

“'Course, buddy,” Poe said, kissing him with a grin. They both chuckled over 'buddy,’ a long time joke between them. Then Poe handed him the towel-wrapped holocube.

Finn didn’t hesitate to unwrap it, and at an encouraging nod from Poe, started it. A blue, faintly fuzzy image of Poe bloomed from the cube. “Happy Birthday, Finn!” hologram Poe said. “I love you, buddy. This is for you. For the long trips.” Hologram Poe winked, and was replaced by a video clip of Finn and Poe sitting around the X-Wing, talking and holding hands.

Then it changed, becoming Finn and Poe passed out on the couch, Finn’s head on the pilot’s chest. Rey snuck up on them, a mischievous grin on her face, but instead of scaring them awake, just draped their shared jacket over them, jerking her head at BB-8 and–

A new image, Finn learning how to play holochess in the Falcon, Poe shouting advice as Rey just shook her head and trashed the ex-stormtrooper. Then–

Poe, sneaking up on Finn and sweeping the dark-skinned man into his arms, kissing him enthusiastically on the lips. They spun and–

Poe climbed off an X-Wing, battered and a little bloodied, Finn running up to him and pulling him into a frantic hug, kissing his face and clutching his hands, the pilot grinning at the reception, launching into an excited retelling of the mission and–

The videos kept coming in a long slew, until Finn had to set the cube down on the balcony railing to pull his boyfriend into his arms. “It’s amazing. I love it. I love it so much.”

Poe smiled, holding Finn close. “I thought you would. Boy, was I right.”

Finn sniffed back happy tears, turning his head on Poe’s shoulder so he could keep watching the best memories of his life flicker by in bluetone.

“Thank you,” he said.

Poe kissed his cheek, then nestled his face against Finn’s, both of them watching the cube. “You’re welcome, love.”


End file.
